flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Curly-BraceXD
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fly Like a Bird 3 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Xargag page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Concernign the New Game It's nice to talk to you for once, one question will World of Birds be added to the games??? Best Regards, Sebastiane C. hi this is ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ here i just wanted to know what room you guys all play in cause i never see you not in city1 if you want to you can look up '≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ in this wiki i have history about me you might wanna know there called peacock/lord shen and '≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ look up them in this wiki to learn more about me;) Adopting Wiki Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:33, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Wendy (Merrystar)! Also, how does one center a slider gallery? I want to add one, but I can't seem to find a way to center it as I want. I also couldn't find the correct coding to do so, either. Is there a way? And if so, do you know how? Curly-BraceXD (talk) 15:56, October 7, 2012 (UTC) After the macaw, you should make a cockatoo or a toucan xD Hello Hi I have a clan that has been existing for about a whole 5 months or more now and I can't seem to find it on the list of clans ;( I also know the twig hack, speed hack, score hack, and the life hack which practically makes me immortal, but I am not on the hacker list ;( this thing is really getting me confused. i was making a wiki and when i search it, i cant find it at all on the search. i would like for u to please delete my account if u can. but tell me when u r going to do it because i want to start fresh and the thing about big boss was me. i use to be just lefrak and i was with lol before and she was my gf in the game and they mentioned that in there. i remember all this from about a year ago. ok thanks and please answer back hello, i have a problem, there is someone that keeps erasing my shadowclan page and i really want to know if there is a way to block the edit button so that he doesn't erase my page anymore, thx. Dapplefrost022 (talk) 19:21, March 23, 2013 (UTC) thank you so much, i'd appreciate if you could make the editing allowed for users only, it'd help me better. thank you. Dapplefrost022 (talk) 20:16, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Because we can't edit the hackers anymore, i'll ask you to add two names: Exitans and Lefrak lion.k. Thank you ;) Mfg. dub and Lefrak lion.k hi curly! i was wondering why i was not on the hacker list when i know the speed hack, life hack, twig hack and the score hak? i hope my name can be on the hacker list just like th rest of my friends up there. i can prove my hacking skills as well. i will show hem to you personally! and my friend f22 was also not on the list an di taught him to have life hack and twig hack. please answer as soon as posible because i would really like to be up there! ;) ps. i would like my name up there as lefrak lion.k i would like to make a page where it will be found, when searched. how do i do this? o.O This is Lefrak Lion.K speaking. I hope this helps as a signature... So I was proud to see my name up there on the hacker list but I was wondering if I would be able to put my name up there in alphabetical order just like the other names up there. It's probably easy to do, since I am the only name with the letter l as a beginning. And I am still not quite sure that I understand the searching system. I want to make something like this... http://flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/Nightclan I searched clan up on the search and there it was! I want to make my own as well as the editor of this link did. But I don't know the correct way on how to do it... :( that is the only issue I have. Thanks... That really did help... I am now going to start my contribution for everyone to see! :) thank you Actually you may think of me as a know it all who is oh so powerful is correct I am actually Imperial 14 mastermind of evil and manipulation I plan to create a Reich in flab3 new snow clan is badass and kills anyone that's in our territory as for you you probably have free version and your a noob and that's why my knights can never find you since your in city 8 claiming your all powerful wiki even though scumbags like gale Thorin and Santiago screw it up with nonsense about fucking hockey battles and gay comments its obvious you don't know anything about the turmoil within flab3 for I am the hero of flab3 and only I VENOMSTAR dark lord of the NSC will save flab3 from danger the LAW is what I MAKE of IT and if you have a problem with me you shall die to my blade and I will let you rot like the rest of flab3s SCUM in NSC Prison with Thorin Santiago and Sophie I killed many today in snow 4 for the balance of flab3 and I can easily slaughter other filth like shadow clan and YOU numlock-Your Worst Nightmare Baron Ace Venomstar aka lord caedus aka aka Jagged Ok I clicked on contribute and I added a page... http://flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/Lion_Clan!_Roar! But when I search it, it is not coming up... :( please help me by putting mine up there by using the link... :( this is Lefrak Lion.K speaking Yeah I found it... Thnx :) Hello ^^ i'm Valerie Swift, and call me Val for short, anyways cya around ^^ if u play flab3 i'm always in c5 so yea cya there... Hi curly brace im dinosaur pls delete this page: http://flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/NotLance_and_DinosauR thank you Lightdinosaur (talk) 07:55, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello I have a New Profil Lightdinosaur (talk) 06:05, April 15, 2013 (UTC)Curly there's someone who keeps vandalising our page ip is 75.34.43.36 can u do something for it? ty Hey, there's this person going around destroying other people's wikis on here and leaving some extremely messed up things on there...is there anything we can do to stop them? I don't want to bother anyone and I'm not sure if I'm asking for help in the right way so please excuse me for this :( Eca1999 (talk) 23:33, May 3, 2013 (UTC)Eca1999 Okay, thx ^^ I'll just ask you if I need serious help ^^ Alysha Mae Tan (talk) 19:16, May 11, 2013 (UTC) If you can help with ANYTHING... You can start by stopping those Starling Panas!! They are sooooo fucking stupid and annoying! DO something about it! Many have been complaining by now!!! -__- ~ Draken Actually, the ip address for the vandal, lexi or the starling pana, is 75.34.41.242. I can restore pages and i have told people how to restore pages, but if u can block this ip then we wouldn't have to bother anymore! Sloan™ 01:57, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello, lately a lot of sexual intimitading pictures have shown up on this wikia, mostly added by a user with the name penislicker2, is it possible that he might be banned from this wikia? Since all he does is spam wikis with intimidating pictures? Marcelhuij (talk) 12:22, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Ok Curly me I had enough of these users was the idiot who put pictures of porn just because they will sucider because they have not had sex with a guy so now if you can remove all these pictures and again deleted items and blocks the user because one day everyone will get tired and will break the wikia so your two choices: - Or you get your ass and you react -Be everyone will go and leave you like shit! You choose what? PS: Désoler be nasty but you've got to do something! ḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 15:34, June 14, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨℓιση Hello, Curly Brace, There is some person putting up porn throughout the wiki and he/she is the one who you recently did the undo revsion some of my pages remain a victim to this account, can you please ban this nusiance. It is getting higly irritating when you are sitting there for some time making your wiki page then it gets ruined by someone; they you have to re-do it again.. ( I am sorry if i have some spelling errors, or grammatical issues; My english is not that perfect,) Santiago1492 (talk) 16:29, June 14, 2013 (UTC)Santiago1492 Um, I don't understand what's up with all these trolls and such saying things about cats on flab and stuff, it's kind of making me upset that they are making up lies and trying to erase pages or deleting them. It's not our fault we brought the roleplaying world of cats to flab, but like they need to stop, so I don't know if you can do anything to stop them..? Dapplefrost022 (talk) 00:26, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi curly-brace. I need help with These people! they keep posting pictures they stole and insults i'd appreciate if you banned: GTFOwarriortards, and shitdick! thanks! btw the pages they are messing up(of all i care lol) are: Windclan and Nightclan. Thanks! ~Fallenpaw of windclan 17:33, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Can you go to bing , go to images , and lol up Deathclan warrior cats . The black cats head looking down and the red word Deathclan is the one I want you to put on Deathclan's wiki.-Ravenheart How does one lose their privledges on this wiki? Hello, I come to ask if the Riverclan page can be made for only ppl with accounts to edit it since some ppl are trying to ruin the page? Respond back if you can. Dapplefrost022 23:33, August 21, 2013 (UTC) i was wondering if u could possably unlock the riverclan page, i created the page and dapplefrost asked u to lock it without my permission, and if u could possably block her from the riverclan page, that would be great as wellWhitepatch77 (talk) 20:17, August 23, 2013 (UTC) hi! i use my facebook and i want to know how can i edit my name? plz help. Another question: if i want to search me there arent results. why? Some anonymous users keep vandalizing my profile page http://flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dapplefrost022 and this seems to be happening quite a lot and it's not usually just one person. I was wondering if you could make it, once again, only for ppl with accounts to edit it? since this is very frustrating for me. Thank you, and I am sorry if I am asking too much. Dapplefrost 02:42, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering if... well... let's say that these certain people-cats, to be exact-who have pissed me off again, and I am tired of it, so I made a group, called The Blood Rebellion, and I was wondering if you play the game, you know, to help us. Flamepelt~ (BR Leader) tyvm, Flamepelt~ (talk) 18:57, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Niquat (talk) 22:53, October 8, 2013 (UTC)niquat umm i have a question... is it possible to edit ur name? cuz i dnt like the username that i am using at the moment... is there a way to change it? :( Niquat (talk) 23:06, October 8, 2013 (UTC)niquat oh and another thing, delete this page! i dnt have a clan anymore. i use to have 30 members but i lost them all due to my absense. so i wont be needing this anymore http://flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/Lion_Clan!_Roar! plz delete it! :( Niquat (talk) 23:08, October 8, 2013 (UTC)niquat omg delete this page too... i dnt know who wrote this about me... i use to be lefrak lion.k.... ugh plz delete this page! :( http://flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/Lefrak_lion.k Um hi? xp Why did you leave me a message? :3 I think I may have been banned from FLAB 3 and Lif... Can you help me find out if I am? ;-; PerfectWolf (talk) 16:44, October 20, 2013 (UTC)ρєяƒєcтωσℓƒ«Эcc Umm, someone erased everything on my profile.. Is there any way to fix it? /.\ And I don't really like what's they wrote on it.. ~PerfectWolf OhMiGosh, it worked! Thank you! :DD 00:36, November 19, 2013 (UTC)PerfectWolf Oops, lol. PerfectWolf (talk) 00:38, November 19, 2013 (UTC)PerfectWolf Could you please remove the pictures of VeronicaHearts and Lola? VeronicaHearts used a different girl in the beginning so one of the two is definetly fake. Lola used pictures of a girl named Ema Curto. ~Ninja Salut je suis celle que vous avez envoyer un message je suis nazli Hi im nazli And im a hacker Eleazar Lara (talk) 16:42, April 23, 2014 (UTC)Eleazar Lara hi im reddest water in the game I need ur help! idk if u can but I think u cant :[ if u get this plz answer :'( :'( What is your username? EnderoftheEnd- Please link to the wiki here: Fly Like A Bird 3 Wiki How many edits have you made on that wiki? 1,140 or over. How many days/months have you been editing there? I have been editing since November 15, 2013, on this wiki. On the Special Pages → Special:ListUsers when was the last time an admin edited, and who was it? Curly-BraceXD *19:59, April 23, 2014 (diff | hist) . . (+139)‎ . . User talk:Eleazar Lara ‎ (top) Any other information: Please visit my blog post for further information regarding this matter. Contact me if one of these links misleads you or does not work. Thank you. Unofficial response: (Please wait for an official response by a staff member)'''Curly-BraceXD has edited in the last 60 days, so the wiki is inelligible to adopt. Ask him/her if (s)he wants to promote you. --[http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tupka217 '''Tupka][http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Tupka217 217] 07:50, April 29, 2014 (UTC) What do you say about this? This wiki seems to have no owner and only one admin, and Tupka says I need your word on this. ~Aquila